Four Seasons
by Vanilla-Neko-Chan
Summary: Just a series of four oneshots, one season, one oneshot. AkaFem!Kuro Genderswap


This is my first fanfic, please be nice! This is not beta-ed so for any of the grammar mistakes, please forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or the picture

**Warning:** AkaFem!Kuro, gender-swap, future fic and OOCness

_Four Seasons_

_Summer_

"No! Nigo, don't go into the water, I'll go get- Aw man, Kurokocchi will kill me!" Kise wailed. Nigo was in the water before Kise even finished his words. Nigo simply barked and brought the now wet frisbee to Kise, nudging the frisbee towards him. Nigo now easily reaches Tetsuna's hips and if he stands on his hind legs, he would easily reach the same height as her and compared from last time but was only obedient to his mistress and master because his mistress was his saviour and was generous with hugs, toys and treats and because his master was scary but he could be nice sometimes.

"I would kill you for what?" Tetsuna asked while sipping her vanilla milkshake, wearing a slightly oversized t-shirt above the bikini that Momoi gave her, appearing behind Kise. Nigo barked, dropping the frisbee to lick her hand as a sign of acknowledging her presence. Kise jumped at the sudden intrusion in between him and Nigo.

"Uwah! Kurokocchi! I didn't see you! How long have you been here?!" Kise shouted. _'Speak of the devil'_ Kise thought.

"Long enough. But what will I be killing- Ah, I see," Tetsuna paused calmly after feeling that Nigo was completely wet from snout to tail when she petted him. _'Angry Kurokocchi is just as bad as an angry Akashi. I guess his habits just rub off on her because he's her former boyfriend and now __fiancé __and that she happens to be living in his aparment.' _Kise thought while sweating bullets.

"Just so you know, I won't be killing you," Tetsuna said, Kise sighed in relief," _but_ you have to clean the sand and salt off Nigo's fur and paws when it dries because now he is rolling in the sand. If you want your life to not be hell later, you better hurry up and stop him," Tetsuna said in her usual blank voice, handing the leash to him and pointing to Nigo, who was no longer next to her, looking completely unperturbed that Nigo was getting sand on every inch of his body. Kise visibly winced before running at top speed towards Nigo, meanwhile shouting at Nigo to stop, which was completely ignored. Tetsuna simply stared at the two before walking back to her still lukewarm seat next to Akashi.

"Pull your shirt lower, I can see the bottoms of your bikini," Akashi flippantly told her while making a move against Midorima. Tetsuna's face flushed a bright red and her apathetic and deadpan front crumbled right after that.

"It's not like I wanted to wear it! Momoi-chan forced it on me and gave me no chance to remove it until I reached the beach and she confiscated the key card to our room too," Tetsuna exclaimed, feeling abashed at Akashi's statement. She disliked wearing revealing clothes as they caused her to be too conspicuous for her liking. Comfortable silence ensued. Tetsuna simply watched the people that passed by them, occasionally noticing a few of her friends here and there. The last she saw Murasakibara was at a nearby confectionery shop. Kise was probably at the showers getting wet by Nigo. Aomine was looking at girls while Momoi was scolding him for looking at girls that way, completely oblivious to the stares that she was getting from the guys at beach because she was only clad in her bikini which was showing off her rather large assets, walking around with Aomine, causing Aomine to get numerous jealous glares from the guys at the beach. Midorima was just playing chess against Akashi, which was along the lines of 0-467 respectively for the total scores of the past few years.

"Oi~ Kurokocchi~ Nigo is clean!" shouted a sopping wet Kise, trying to haul Nigo in the right direction and not towards the sea. Tetsuna looked at Kise struggling with Nigo for a few more seconds before deciding to let Kise rest.

"Nigo, come here~" Tetsuna said. Nigo immediately perked up at the sound of her mistress's voice and struggled against the leash to run towards her. Nigo was now forcefully pulling Kise inch by inch, trying to get to his mistress's side as fast as possible.

"Kise-kun, please remove the leash from the collar. It will prevent you from face-planting the sand," Kise looked unsure but he did what she said. Nigo ran all the way to Tetsuna, only stopping when Tetsuna said so which unfortunately resulted in Midorima getting a face full of sand instead. Midorima was undoubtedly disgruntled but he kept his cool, he merely snorted and pushed his glasses up. Nigo was wagging his tail enthusiastically as Tetsuna was absentmindedly petting him while looking for the bag of dog biscuits for Nigo.

"Nigo, sit," Tetsuna said as she gently pushed Nigo's head down, a sign for him to lie down. The dog complied to her command. She fished two dog biscuits from the bag and gave it to Nigo who happily wolfed them up. She then gave him a chew toy which he happily accepted, lying next to Tetsuna on the huge mat and busy chewing the chew toy to the point of no recognition while Tetsuna was absently petting him. Kise was still trying to make his way towards the small group but was stopped by a girl every few minutes, holding at least five towels and was giving a signatures to the now mini crowd of girls that had formed after Nigo ran off. Kise sent a silent plea of help towards Tetsuna, who decided to put him out of his current misery.

"Nigo, go to Kise-kun and bring him back from the crowd of girls, I'll give you treats after that. You can do that right?" Tetsuna said, as if she was talking to a five year old child. Nigo was instantly taken in by the thought of treats and immediately went off to fetch the poor blonde from the now getting larger crowd of girls. Kise fell down onto his back when Nigo pounced on him.

"Ow! Nigo! What in the world was that for?!" Kise exclaimed as he pushed Nigo off his body and got up to his feet. Nigo loudly barked and bit onto to his shirt and pulled him towards the direction of where his master and mistress was sitting. Kise got the idea and played along with Nigo.

"Uh, I'm sorry! I need to go and walk the dog NOW, before the owner kills me for getting sand onto his body again," quickly leashing Nigo to the leash that Tetsuna lent him just now. Nigo easily pulled Kise through the crowd and reached the tiny group in no time. Kise let go of the leash and Nigo eagerly trotted to Tetsuna for his treat. Tetsuna smiled at the dog's antics and gave him five dog biscuits while petting him with her other hand. The dog ate it all up eagerly and whined for more when Tetsuna refused to give him any more.

Midorima sighed irritation and said, "You spoil the dog to much, you should stop giving him treats and things for simple such simple things."

"Well, if you can show me that Nigo will listen to you without treats and toys every now and then, then you can tell that to Tetsuna," Akashi said. Midorima remained silent. The now damp and not as wet Kise was wrapping himself with the numerous towels to dry himself while wailing that he had no idea what to do with the towels from the fan-girls and trying to give some to Midorima, much to his annoyance.

"Honestly, I don't even know why am I even here when I'm on a vacation with my family," Midorima pointed out.

Tetsuna and Akashi looked at each other before telling Midorima, "Neither do we."

_Flashback_

_After leaving Nigo at Momoi's house for the next three days, Tetsuna and Akashi headed towards the resort near the beach that they had reserved in advance. They checked in to their room, which was fairly spacious with a balcony and two single-sized beds. They took a few minutes to settle down and played chess till dinner time, with the results being 0 wins for Tetsuna and 7 wins for Akashi. Tetsuna stretched her body._

"_It's almost time for dinner, you up for it?" Akashi asked._

"_Sure," Tetsuna shrugged, feeling hungry herself. They packed up the chess set, and changed into casual clothing. They left the room and were headed towards the dining area. They started a simple conversation and held hands while walking towards the dining room._

_While they were walking, they heard a barely whispered shout of, "No! Nigo, STAY! DON'T GO THERE! BAD DOG!" Tetsuna was suddenly tackled from behind, Akashi, slightly in front of her, was tackled to the ground first and Tetsuna falling onto him with an 'Oof!' Nigo was licking both of them furiously, them being his beloved owners._

_When the two were effectively slobbered with Nigo's saliva and with Nigo giving no sign of stopping any time soon, Tetsuna gave the command and Nigo stopped, albeit whining quietly for a few seconds before ceasing all noises immediately. The couple stood up and looked at the now evident five owners of the oddly coloured sets of hair standing in front of them, panicking their lives out because of Akashi, who is naturally scary and he seems to have rubbed it off on her._

"_So may I ask, what are you guys doing here? I remembered that we were on our PRIVATE vacation," Akashi said. Everyone fidgeted but said nothing, obviously too nervous to say anything._

_Momoi piped up, "Uh... We just... Just... Thought that we'd bring Nigo to a beach since his owners are at the beach too. Never thought that we would go to the same beach," obviously making up a lie on the spot, while the rest were nodding their heads furiously, with the exception of Midorima, who was really on a vacation and happened to bump into the group while Murasakibara was probably here because the group told him there were many cheap and tasty confectionery at the resort the couple was staying at. Tetsuna took pity on them, nodding her head like she believed their poorly made lie while giving a light squeeze Akashi's hand, which was intertwined with her hand, telling him to play along. Thankfully, Akashi got the message and he a gave smirk._

"_I see... Do you want to join us for dinner?" Akashi said in an overly sweet tone which sent shivers down their spines._

"_Uhh... No thank you, we can have dinner later since we're not particularly hungry right now," Momoi answered for them._

"_Ah, then we shouldn't take up too much of your time then, we best be going now," Tetsuna said, barely keeping her amusement in._

_Akashi nodded, "We shall take our leave first then." The couple left, leaving a speechless group of four guys and one girl._

_Aomine was the first one to come out of their stupor, exclaiming, "Damn! I can't believe that the devil's incarnate has let us off! There's gotta be a catch somewhere!"_

"_SHH! Dai-chan baka! What if Akashi or Tetsu-chan hears that?!"_

"_Oh SHIT! Wait... Why would Tetsu even be angry at me anyway?"_

"_BECAUSE, Kurokocchi is Akashicchi's fiancée and Akashi's habits has bound to rub off on her when she sees him everyday."_

"_Even though Kise is and idiot, I would agree with him and today, your horoscope is really incompatible with Kuroko's Aquarius."_

"_Ne, Mine-chin, Kuro-chin is pretty scary, even without Aka-chin's habits."_

"_Yeah, Dai-chan, there was once in second year when she was training the second string members, a third year from the second string groped her breasts during their thirty minute break with the main reason being that had a nice figure and had bigger boobs than most girls and that she looked pretty frail so she would not give him a hard time.(A/N Just think of it as a large C-cup but a small D-cup.) She shouted at the guy for a good twenty minutes in the middle of the second string gym and showed him how strong the power of the Princess of Miracles, the sole female regular in the best guys basketball team in the middle school circuit was, which was pretty much a punch with the force of an Ignite Pass in the face, he had a black eye for two weeks and as the vice-captain, she tripled his training menu and added two months worth of after practice cleaning duty, which was approved by Akashi and me of course."_

"_Ouch, that's gotta hurt, I gotta be careful about what I say in front of Tetsu... Wait... Why does the second string get longer break times? We only get ten minutes in when we were regulars and the rest of the first string get twenty minutes, that's not fair."_

"_Well, you could go ask Akashi, although your horoscope really isn't at the best of luck today with the Aquarius and Sagittarius. Your horoscope is actually having the worst luck today."_

"_Dai-chan, let's just go. Nigo, please follow us!" Momoi shouted, pushing the boys the opposite way from the amused couple._

_Flashback End_

Remembering yesterday night's events, Tetsuna giggled, causing several confused stares from the three boys and Nigo.

"Ah, it's nothing, I was just remembering yesterday's amusing events," Tetsuna waved off airily. She was much more emotive around Akashi, as everyone has noticed.

"Your shirt is riding up again," Akashi said nonchalantly. Tetsuna turned red again and Midorima and Kise avoided looking at Tetsuna, fearing the wrath of Akashi.

"It's not my shirt... It's yours, I grabbed the wrong one when Momoi-chan was pulling me out from our room..." Tetsuna said as she blushed an even darker shade of red. Kise and Midorima turned red at the conversation between the couple, Kise completely not expecting of this type of conversation happening while Midorima was effectively ignoring the reminders of Tetsuna's shirt riding up having heard them for quite a while already but was not expecting the part about her wearing his shirt. Akashi did not look surprised or whatsoever, in fact, he looked as if it was completely normal that she wears his clothing.

"I've noticed that," Akashi said calmly. If possible, the blush she was sporting went even redder.

"Stop making me even more embarrassed!" Kuroko exclaimed. Akashi smirked before letting out a chuckle, which was completely terrifying for Midorima and Kise, for they never saw him do anything above a smile.

"Okay, I'll stop," he said while smirking, "let's go change." He reached his hand out for Tetsuna to grab onto it and pulled her up.

"Okay," Tetsuna said, knowing that he already has something planned out to get into their room and decided to go along with his plan. She got up and went along wherever Akashi was going.

Which ended up with them asking the information counter for the extra key card Akashi had left with the counter, saying that he was expecting that something like that would happen. _'Just Akashicchi and his ESP.' would probably be what Kise would be saying right now _Tetsuna thought. With the key card in hand, Akashi unlocked the door and let Tetsuna in first before letting him in. He was greeted with the sight of a Tetsuna in a bikini, rummaging through their baggage for her clothes, his shirt that she was wearing now lying abandoned on the bed that she was going to sleep in. Tetsuna, in her haste had totally forgotten that Akashi was with her, so she was giving him a good view of her figure that many girls would kill for.

Akashi crept up from the side and whispered into her ear, "I do not like to share what is mine, you know that right?" This caused the said girl to jump up, startled. She blushed red, not able speak from the sudden startle she got.

"I was...displeased that everyone could see your thighs, especially when you are mine," Akashi whispered, their faces barely centimetres away. Tetsuna was slowly backing up because of the closeness of between them causing her to blush. Soon she could no longer move backwards and fell onto the bed. Before she could move, her arms were pinned by Akashi's hands and she found herself being straddled by Akashi. She blushed beet red, unable to hide the embarrassment on her face.

Akashi leaned down and whispered into her ear, " But now, you are just plainly testing my self-control because the situation is currently: us, alone and you with only two pieces of cloth covering you from total nudity," his warm breath hitting her ear every time he spoke or breathed out, reminding Tetsuna of the tiny proximity between them.

"But I can wait, can't I, after all, we are engaged," he said and even though she could not see the proud smirk he was sporting on his face, she could feel the it. Akashi gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before getting off her. Tetsuna, lay there for a few seconds, collecting herself before sitting up. Her composed and blank expression would have made people think that nothing had happened if not for the slight blushed that was still staining her normally pale cheeks a light pink. She got up and shuffled towards their baggage, all haste forgotten. She picked up a set of undergarments and a casual shirt and a pair of basic shorts and went to the bathroom to take a bath before wearing her new set of clothes. She came out sighing in content that she was no longer feeling very exposed. She spotted Akashi leaning on the bed's headboard, arms crossed apparently dozed off. She crawled onto the bed next to him and scrutinized his face, looking for any signs of him feigning sleep. If he was, then he was a good actor because Tetsuna did not notice it.

She kissed him, but before she move her lips, she felt two hands cupping her face, taking the kiss deeper. _'So he was actually awake,' _she thought.

When they broke apart Tetsuna said, albeit panting slightly, "I didn't know that Sei-kun was such a good actor."

Akashi smirked and replied, "Who said that I was sleeping? I was merely resting my eyes."

Akashi kept her in an embrace and made small talk until he noticed that Tetsuna had dozed off before holding her closer into his embrace and falling asleep with her. The scene was _almost _perfect.

_Almost._

Around evening time, the couple was rudely awaken by a barely quiet stressed hiss of, "Nigo, NO!" before being rudely awaken by an overly enthusiastic dog licking their faces. The said couple groaned at the sudden interruption of their sleep.(A/N Kinda like when someone wakes you up and you get really irritated by the said person kind of groan)

"Nigo, sit down please," Tetsuna said as she sat up, her atrocious bed hair was back. Momoi was standing there, slightly pale but with a light blush across her face, pale because they were probably intruding into their private time and blushing probably due to the cute scene before Nigo ruined it.

"Uh...I just wanted to return the key card to Tetsuna and Akashi's chess set since Midorima said you two were back at the room you guys were staying in so we came here. We noticed that you two fell asleep we decided to just leave a note and the card before leaving but Nigo realised that both of you were here and Kise was unable to get a good hold of the leash so Nigo ran over and woke you guys up. We really didn't mean to disturb your sleep, I swear!" Momoi said, afraid of Akashi at the very moment. In fact, everyone except Murasakibara was nervous, even Midorima, who was not present at the time. Tetsuna seemed to be in a fairly neutral mood so she forgave them. Akashi however, was not in a very good mood.

He gave a fairly normal smirk, saying, "Okay, your reason seems to be fairly reasonable," the Aomine, Momoi and Kise sighed in relief, Murasakibara could care less about the current situation. But the smirk turned into a demonic grin that would give even the scariest demon a run for its money as Akashi continued saying, "But as you can see, what you are doing is considered invading someone's privacy so I suggest you leave the key card on the table and leave _NOW_ before something untoward happens to you."

"HAI," was what the intruding group except Murasakibara said and sped out of the room and closed the door, completely forgetting Nigo but Nigo could not have been happier since he was with his master and mistress.

The night had ended with the couple calling an in-room dinner with an extra plate of steak for Nigo and them playing an interesting puzzle game on Tetsuna's hand-held game console until late into the night before they find that Nigo had claimed one of the beds, sleeping right in the middle of the bed Tetsuna was supposed to sleep in. Tetsuna stared at Nigo, not believing that he had stolen her bed. Akashi wasn't complaining though, he gave a smirk and moved to the side to her some space on his bed.

_~End~_

It's a crappy ending I know. Read and review too please! You have my thanks ^^


End file.
